Shinobi hidden in Fiore
by anime4kicks13
Summary: A dropped pebble causes ripples, a destroyed pillar causes the foundation to collapse, a different choice is a new path and destiny, everything changes with one little thing, what about a shinobi in the world of mages? What changes can a new chess piece make in this chess game we call life? Will she be a queen or a pawn? Follow Yuri after the 4th Shinobi war and into a new world
1. End of past and beggining the new

**Hey guys! I know this story is not that good and might lack some details nut please bare with it. I promise it would get better as time goes by. I might also not update frequently since there's still classes. This is my first story actually but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail but I do own Yuri.**

**Chapter 1: The End of the Past and the start of a New Beginning.**

Hey, my name's Yuri, Yuri Uzumaki- Namikaze. I know, long name right? Well it's my name and I intend to keep it thank you very much. I just can't choose a last name and as my old friend Shikamaru said, its just too troublesome.

But let me tell you, after fighting in the Fourth Shinobi War and finding everyone dead then Kami sends you to another world finding yourself lost and stuck in your 10 year old body with the mind of a 17 year old can really spin a girl's perspective in life.

_*Flashback*_

'_Where am I?' Yuri thought to herself._

_She now stood in a white plane area, almost similar to the golden plane she and her twin Naruto met their mother Kushina Uzumaki when trying to control Kurama's chakra. But unlike last time, she was all alone, she didn't have her adorable big brother's calming presence to sooth her. She was all alone, All alone…. She remembered the horrible reality that she was now all alone in life. Everybody she ever cared for was now dead, Naruto, Sasuke , Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Gai,Hinata, Kiba,Shino, Kurenei, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Temari ,Kankouro, Konoha, the Elemntal Nations, everybody…They all died to protect against the battle against the Juubi and Obito and didn't even know the reason she still stands, what was the reason to contine living?She unconsciously touched her eyes which now held the legendary Rinnegan. Another one of the curses she burdened. She only gained these eyes from a mutation from her Senju and Uzumaki DNA as well as the Sharingan. That's right, she now also possessed the legendary Sharingan given to her by no other than her beloved fiancé Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke…even Sasuke died. What hurt most was that he died protecting her, taking a hit that was meant for her from behind that she didn't see, but Sasuke saw, nothing ever escapes the eyes of an Uchiha after all as they say. He told her to continue the Uchiha legacy and brighten there once darkened path. But she doesn't think she can love another man other than Sasuke. The last Uchiha died in the arms of his finace that was screaming to the heavens. She herself felt like her heart was dying when she found the body of her twin brother Naruto who died fighting Madara Uchiha side by side with their resurrected father. Even in death he still looked happy, looking so peaceful almost as if he was just sleeping and would soon open his eyes and jump around screaming Believe It. But she knew better, her older brother who finally achieved being acknowledged by everybody, died with a smile on his face._

_Just then back in the white plane, she was snapped out of her thoughts when a figure appeared. It was a girl and she looked like a goddess with her white hair, golden eyes and pale, almost porcelain complexion wearing a white tunic walking bare footed towards her._

"_Who are you?" Yuri asked the girl_

"_I am named and called many things but you may call me Kami" the girl replied_

"_Kami? As in the goddess and creator of everything as well as the Will of Fire?" Yuri asked._

"_That is correct my dear." Kami said._

"_You must be wondering where we are and why you are here, correct?" Kami said_

"_Yes actually." Yuri said_

"_We are currently in limbo and for why you are here." Kami said "You are here because you are the last shinobi, the last person carrying the Will of Fire, and I wish for it to continue. Second is because you cannot die, you might have not noticed it but when the war happened you have absorbed the Tailed Beasts, sealing them in you although now separately unlike the Juubi making you a half- tailed beast yourself and you must have known that tailed beast cannot die." Kami explained_

"_What does it matter." Yuri said "Everybody is gone, can't I just rest in peace?" she said_

" _I don't think your friends died for that to happen and that is not a very shinobi way of dying as well." Kami said._

"_Then why am I here?!"Yuri asked frustrated._

"_I wish to take you to another dimension. A new world for a new start where you the Will of Fire and the shinobi ways will continue to live." Kami said_

_Yuri stayed silent pondering what Kami just said._

"_Perhaps you need a little bit more of convincing." Kami said. _

_Kami waved her arms and a sight that brought Yuri's heart to swell and eyes to water was seen. For standing in front of her was her family, everybody was there, Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasuke,Sakura, Kakashi, everybody. Heck even Pein was there. Even the former Hokages were there._

"_Everyone…what are you doing here?" Yuri asked tears now forming in her eyes_

"_We heard that you were having second thoughts about a second life ,Dattebayo!" Naruto said_

"_We want you to take this chance Yuri-chan, to wash away the sad memories of the past." Sakura_

"_We can't be with you anymore, love. But that doesn't mean you still have to live in the past. Of course forgetting about us is also not an option but you must forget the bad parts and move foraward." Tsunade said._

"_Move forward my beautiful daughter, and continue our dreams."Minato said_

"_We will always live within you, Dattebane!" Kushina said_

" _B-bbut.." Yuri said not knowing what to say_

_Just then Sasuke held her within his arms._

"_We will always watch over you Yuri" Sasuke said_

"_May the will of Fire continue to live within you." The Hokages said_

"_Farewell…Yuki" they all said fading _

_Yuki then wiped the tears that have fallen and smiled._

"_I will never forget you everyone, thank you." Yuri said smiling_

_A hand was placed on her shoulders and Yuri spun her head and saw Kami patiently waiting for her answer._

"_Well?" Kami asked_

"_Yes I accept your generous offer." Yuri sad_

"_Very well." Kami said. "The world I will be sending you to is called Fiore. It will have different culture and a diiferent ways of running things from the Elemental countries so I shall give you knowledge on this world to get you started." Kami explained_

_Kami then placed her glowing hand to Yuri's forehead and Yuri felt dizzy. Knowledge flooded her mind, knowledge she didn't use to have._

"_Also when you enter Fiore, you shall take your 7 year old form to catch less attention." Kami said_

_Kami waved her hand once again and a black portal appeared._

"_Good luck my dear." Kami said then disappearing and leaving Yuri all alone again._

"_Well there's no turning back now." Yuri said determined and entered the portal._

_Look out Fiore, Yuri Uzumaki-Namikaze is about to rock your world._

_*End of Flashback*_

**So how was it? I know its kinda short but it's a start . Please review and comment on it and suggest on ways to make the story better. And please avoid bashing. So thanks and hope you like it. I'll update soon. Check ya later skaters.**

** -Anime4kicks13**


	2. Character Profile

Profile:

Name: Yuri Uzumaki Namikaze

Family: Minato Namikaze (father)

Kushina Uzumaki (mother)

Naruto Uzumaki (twin brother)

Sasuke Uchiha (boyfriend)

Village: Konohagakure

Rank : Anbu Commander

Afflirations : Team 7,Anbu Black Ops, Rookie 10

Appearance: Looks like a female version of her father with her mother's purple eyes. Has her blonde hair usually in a ponytail with her bangs parted to the left. Wears a red battle kimono reaching above her knees with a golden sash around her waist ,wearing arm pads from her knuckles to elbow, fishnet on her knees to feet and black high heeled boots. Also wears a chain necklace containing the first Hokage's necklace. (Pic above)

Personality: Is bipolar, a mixture of her father's calm thinking and her mother's brash personality. She cares very deeply for her brother and Konoha and would do anything for them.

Background: She was the elder twin child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. As a last resort, her father sealed half of the Yin chakra of the Kyubi into her. She lived with her brother Naruto for the first 12 years of her life. Earlier in her childhood, she befriended Sasuke Uchiha and became best friends with him. After graduation she was placed on Team 7 along with Kakashi Hatake an elder brother figure to her, Naruto Uzumaki her adorable little brother by 2 minutes, Sasuke Uchiha her emo best friend later on boyfriend, and Sakura Haruno her best girl friend. Everything was going great till Sasuke left her and the village for revenge. For some time during the 3 year gap, she trained along with her brother Naruto with Jiraiya but later on returned earlier than them to Konoha to learn from Tsunade with Sakura and join ANBU. Later on she joined her brothers adventure in Shippuden till the 4th Shinobi war where all of her loved ones died as she lived. Thanks to Kami, she now lives in Fiore for a second chance in life as well as recking havoc and chaos there.

* * *

**Is the character too Mary Sue? If so then please say so , so that I can show not Mary Sue through out the story. I am very worried if it is Mary Sue because many readers out there hate Mary Sue and so do I. Please review guys!**


	3. The New World

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner and making some cliffhangers. I also just noticed that my character might seem Mary-Sue to some of you and I admit myself that I think so too but it will only be for the beginning. Yuri will not be all little Ms. Perfect. Continue reading and I assure you, you will like it. Sure she might look Mary Sue but the story will not revolve all around her both in shinobi and mage world. There will be no major changes in the plotline. She might be powerful and have mostly a lot of shinobi power ****ONLY****!, because I want her to represent the shinobi way. But if some of you haters continue hating then I don't blame you if you want to stop reading . Also I made a mistake in her age, instead of 10, she would be 8 . Gomenai!**

**Anime4kicks14**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Bijus and Entering the New World**

When Kami said that the tailed beasts were now inside her, Yuri wasn't really listening. Well now she regrets it. It might have helped her with the awkward situation she was now in.

What situation you might ask? Nothing much, just that she now stood in front of 9 tailed beasts that could destroy mountains and cause tidal waves with just a flick of their tail.

'_Yeah not scary at all,' _Yuri though sarcastically.

"**Well lookie here. If it isn't little Yuri still alive and now a jinchuriki of all 9 tailed beasts, eh?" **Kurama said teasingly.

"Uh hey Kurama , well this is an awkward moment." Yuri said normally but on the inside she was fearing for her life, well who wouldn't?

"**I say, I never expected to be reunited with my brothers again expect inside the Jubi, especially being inside another mortal."Matatabi said. **

"**Well nott really mortal, with all of us here and with her own powers, she'll be a powerhouse in that new world Kami mentioned." Gyuki said.**

"**Yeah you better cut a lot of necks there kid" Shukaku said**

"**Speaking of that new world, Fiore right? What are you gonna do once we reach there?" Kobuo asked**

"I don't know." Yuri said rubbing the back of her neck, a habit of her family of doing when being embarassed.

All nine powerful tailed beast anime fell at that.

"**What the heck kit! You're about to enter a new world completely different from ours and you don't have a plan?! You'll get us all killed!" Kurama roared**

"Of course not, Dattebane!" Yuri said swinging moods all of a sudden "Who do you think I am? Naruto?" she said outraged.

"**Yes." All tailed beasts said bluntly**

A sweat drop appeared behind Yuri at their rude answer.

"Actually I do have a plan." Yuri said "Kami said that when we arrive at the new world I will turn back to my 8 year old body. I actually plan to travel for a while or at least observe their culture and lifestyle since I don't know everything about the new world just yet. After that maybe join a guild which is similar to hidden villages where you can take jobs. Apparently they don't have ninja there, instead they have mages who use magic that is almost similar to chakra. They use magic in creating attacks similar to ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu. But apparently unlike ninjas guilds and mages are forbidden to go to war against other guilds and killing is not usually done." Yuri explained

"**What?! So no spillage of blood?! This sucks!" Shukaku said**

" It seems mages prefer to knock their opponents out and out them in jail instead." Yuri said

"**What a bunch of naïve fools, you cannot rid of the evil ways by knocking them out cold."Isobi said**

"**Idiots they are brother, you can't get rid of people like Madara Uchiha by imprisoning them, they'll just escape if they have the skill." Kurama said**

"I won't let that happen, not again" Yuri said thinking back again to the deaths of her loved ones.

"**We'll just have to rip them apart then, you can't die by losing an arm or leg only hurt like hell and it won't grow back if they don't have any regeneration abilities and even with that it's nearly impossible to grow back."Kurama said**

"Exactly but if it requires then I won't hesitate and take another life, how will I continue the shinobi ways by acting weak, like Kaka-sensei said, go with the intent to kill." Yuri said

"**Damn right."Chomei said**

"**Just don't go crazy and kill everybody and start a massacre, we don't want that kind of attention." Matatabi said**

"**Aw are you going soft on us dear sister?" Shukaku said teasingly**

"**Oh shut up Shukaku before I pull of that single tail of yours." Matatabi said **

"**Sigh, this is why we just can't get along" Gyuki said**

"**Oh lighten up Gyuki, you'll look older by another century if you act like that" Kurama said teasingly **

"Wow, at the Elemental Nations you guys never act like this, I though you'd be ripping each others necks." Yuri said

'They act almost like a family, just like the Rikodou Sennin said they were.' Yuri though inwardly smiling.

"**Well we will be staying here for a while. Might as well try not to rip their throats out" Son Goku said nonchantly**

"**Besides, it's a new start, time to let go of old grudges." Matatabi said smiling kindly.**

"**As I have told you for the past 5 centuries Shukaku, I have more tails meaning I have more power so you should respect me more." Kurama said**

"**It doesn't remember my past Jinchuriki, Gaara, he became Kage of his village before your brat did." Shukaku retorted**

"**Yeah, all thanks to Naruto, he'd still be your blood lusting puppet if he didn't defeat Gaara at the Chunin Exams." Kurama said "And really, pretending to be the boy's mommy?" Kurama snickered**

"**But Naruto used Gamabunta the Toad Boss at the fight!" Shukaku shot back**

"**But he used my chakra to summon the toad, and you really shouldn't use Gamabunta as an excuse as you were defeated by a summon even after being fully released, it is dishonoring." Kurama said**

"**Weren't you sealed by the 4****th**** along with Gamabunta's help?" Gyuki said**

"**Enough! I just said it was time to release old grudges but you continue to fight about something centuries ago like a bunch of toddlers." Matatabi said**

"**Not until Shukaku admits that I'm more powerful " Kurama said**

"**No way in hell!" Shukaku said and the argument started once again.**

"**Ugh, I give up" Matatabi said slumping her shoulders**

Yuri giggled. They really were acting like a family .

"**I hate to break the moment here but it seems our darling host is about to wake up." Gyuki said**

He was right, she was starting to feel like waking up.

"Well I'll see you guys soon then." Yuri said as she woke up into the new world.

* * *

When Yuri woke up, she found herself in the middle of a forest almost similar in a way to Konoha's.

It also seemed that she already shrunk back to 8 when she was asleep. She felt her face, it seemed to have gained baby fat again and she lost her boobs and curves as well. Her clothes which used to be torn and dirty was now fixed and clean and seemed to have shrunk to fit her body. Beside her she found a duffel bag containing 50 shurikens, 50 kunais, 100 senbon needles, 5 blank scrolls, 3 ink bottles and a brush. It also contained some paper bills she wasn't familiar with that has numbers printed on it. Attached to the duffel bag was a note.

_Dear Yuri,_

_Welcome to the Land of Fiore. I know that even with the basic knowledge I have given you, it would not be enough for you to adapt to your new environment. To start you on your new life I have given you 50,000 in amount of this world's money which is called jewels. I have also given you a few weapons to start you of but if you really wish to live here then you will have to make the rest of your weapons yourself as well as earning your own money from now on. Might I suggest visiting a blacksmith to create your weapons although I suggest you make them yourself, can't be too cautious. Also I have figured you might want some assistance and try to form bonds, so I suggest to you to look for an old friend of mine there, his name is Metallicana and he's an iron dragon. He lives at the eastern side of that forest. He is very understanding so I bid you to tell him of everything. Goodluck.-Kami_

'Well I guess that is where I'm going.' Yuri though

She continued heading east for a few minutes , admiring the peacefulness of the forest along the way when she suddenly felt a presence nearby. When she turned around she found a horrible sight to see.

It was a giant monkey about 15 ft. It was in the color of green and purple with tiny pink hearts decorating its body.

"Ooh , ooh , pretty girl! Come with me and be my bride." The monkey said pounding his chest

"No way in hell you perv monkey!" Yuri shouted raising her fist to her face.

She reached in her kunai pouch and took out 5 shurikens and thrown it at the monkey. But with Yuri not used to her new body, the 3 shurikens missed and the other 2 that did reach the monkey didn't pierce the skin deep enough.

'Damn! My body lacks my usual monstrous strength, it seemed my accuracy and chakra control must be shot down too. I must be even weaker than a fresh out Genin!' Yuri thought panicking now on her situation. 'All I can do now is-RUN!' She then quickly hoped into a nearby tree and ran for her life although slow.

"Come back pretty girl!" The monkey said chasing after her.

With the size of the monkey and her lack of speed, she was quickly caught. But just when she thought of releasing 1 of the biju, she felt a presence nearby.

A boy who looked younger than her by a year appeared from a nearby bush. He had blackish-blue spiky hair and red slit eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt and white shorts. But the most weird thing about him was that he had metal piercings through his face, piercings that kind of reminded her of Pein or Nagato.

"Hey Vulcan, put that girl down." the boy demanded of the monkey

"Hm.. a boy, I hate boys, I only like pretty girls." The monkey said

"You asked for it." The boy said grinning "**Iron Dragon's Roar!" **the boy said as he puffed his cheeks and a green magic circle appeared and he placed his hand s in front of his mouth. The stance kinda reminded her of Sasuke when doing the Great Fireball Jutsu. But instead of fire, a sliver spinning thing cam out of his mouth and attacked the monkey holding her causing the monkey to drop her and flee.

After hitting the ground, Yuri suddenly felt exhausted both physically and mentally causing her to be consumed by black.

When Yuri woke up, she was greeted with the sight of red slit eyes. Surpised, Yuri accidently sat up causing her to head butt the owner of said red eyes.

"Ow.. I help save a complete stranger and this is the thanks I get." The boy who apparently saved her said rubbing his forehead.

"Oh! Um.. Thank you?" Yuri said hesitantly

"Don't mention it." The boy said

"Um.. What's your name?" Yuri asked

"It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking another's name , well that's what Metallicana said anyway." The boy said

His words struck cords in Yuri's heart. Those words were rather similar to what Sasuke used to say.

'Seems I'm not over them as I thought I had' Yuri though

"Yuri, Yuri Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha" she said

"Rather weird and long name" the boy commented "The name's Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel said

Yuri then thought back to what he said a while ago "Wait, Metallicana? As in Metallicana the Iron Dragon?" she asked

"Yeah Metallicana's my dad, I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer." He said rather proudly

Yuri couldn't believe her luck, seems not only Naruto had luck. Thank God, what would she do if she had Tsunade's luck? That will be a disaster.

"Could you take me to him?" Yuri asked kindly. Gajeel seemed surprised by her reply. Probably from believing what he said.

"Uh..Yeah sure, we live nearby these parts."Gajeel said as they started walking

"Metallicana and I are the only ones who live among her, well besides the wild creature like you saw back there. He trains me here in the forest Dragon Slayer Magic." Gajeel explained

"Oh you mean the attack back there you used?" Yuri asked

"Yeah that one's called the Iron Dragon's Roar, it's the most basic among Dragon Slayer's Attack. I haven't actually mastered it yet since I'm only beginning to learn how to use magic and it's the only spell I know so far, that's why I was there a while ago, I wanted to practice it and show it to Metallicana. I'm surprise it even worked." Gajeel said

"Wait? So you mean you used an unstable attack beck then?! What the hell man you could have killed me!" Yuri said

"Hey at least it worked, didn't it?" Gajeel said defending himself

They then stopped in a rather large clearing. It seemed pretty normal not counting the destroyed trees and boulders.'Probably from Gajeel's training' Yuri though

"Hey Dad! Are you out here ? There's someone here I wanna introduce." Gajeel shouted

"**I'm here!" a large voice said**

Out came from the rather thick bushes was a large dragon. He was shiny and seemed that his scales were made from Iron, probably making it harder than most dragon scales. He looked intimidating but Yuri felt his energy and it held no malice. Besides Gajeel and Kami trusts him then so can I.

"I am Yuri Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha and I came from a far away place sent here by Kami." Yuri said

So then Yuri explained everything to the two. Staring from her world's culture about in ninjas, hidden villages and jutsus and chakra. Then to how she was born and her growing up with Tsunade and learning her monstrous strength to her coming to Konoha and Team 7. Her, fiancé leaving the village, her becoming ANBU and all the people she killed. Fighting the Akatsuki then Madara and lastly the 4th Shinobi War and all her loved ones dying before her eyes.

Most of the story she almost broke down crying, but Gajeel comforted her and held her hand through out the story.

"**It seems you have gone through a lot my dear but kept true to yourself and kept a pure heart and that is no easy feat." Metallicana said**

"**I will be pleasured to help you. You can join me and Gajeel here and I will teach you all that I know." Metalicana said.**

"Thank you very much." Yuri said thankfully as she wiped her tears

"Hey if you'll stay with us then you'll be my sister." Gajeel said holding his fist up to be bumped

Yuri was shocked by his statement but then smiled a sincere smile.

"Yeah, brother and sister now and forever." Yuri said as she bumped fists with Gajeel and sealed the deal.

Yuri then formed two new bonds that day, promising to protect her new precious people.

'Naruto, I hope your proud of me there in heaven.' Yuri though.

* * *

**So how was it? As you can see Yuri is still weak from the travelling to another dimension. She won't be gaining or utilizing all the powers of the shinobi. She will be gaining them through out the story with a whole lot of training. I will show you these parts at the next chapter so stay tuned.**

** -Anime4kicks**

**Biju names: **

**Shukaku- 1 tails**

**Matatabi- 2 tails**

**Isobu- 3 tails**

**Son Goku- 4 tails**

**Kobuo- 5 tails**

**Saiken- 6 tails**

**Chomei- 7 tails**

**Gyuki- 8 tails**

**Kurama- 9 tails**


	4. Training and the first week

**Once again I greet you readers that have decided to continue reading my story even if the beginning was sorta Mary Sue, and I am very thankful that you have continued and I deeply apologize if the beginning was Mary Sue. But in this chapter and onwards I want to show you non-Mary sueish traits.**

** -Anime4kicks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto but I do own the non-Mary Sue Yuri**

* * *

When Yuri woke up that morning, she was greeted by the delicious smell of cooking fish. She stood up from the make shift bed made from hay that Metallicana made for her. There stood Gajeel and Metalicana roasting fish on a camp fire.

"Oh Good Morning Yuri," Gajeel greeted her

"Good Morning." She replied back

"**Come we have just finished cooking breakfast."** Meatlicana said inviting her

She nodded and plopped down next to Gajeel and ate her fish.

"Next time you should be the one doing the cooking since you're a girl and all." Gajeel said as he pointed his now empty stick at her.

"Don't be sexist brother, Besides you really don't want me to cook. I used to cook Sasuke tomato onigiri, good thing I just finished medical training then or he would have died of food poisoning." Yuri said

"Man talk about being a bad wife sis, if I do get a brother-in-law I condolence him." Gajeel said

Yuri whacked him in the head with that.

"**Speaking of training, Gajeel we will now be learning the Iron Fist of the Iron Dragon now that you have finished with the Roar which I am still mad at you about for using recklessly without mastering." Metalicana said**

"Oh come on, It worked now didn't it?" Gajeel said

"Let's see how you like it if I try saving you using an unfinished Rasenshuriken." Yuri said

"Who said I'll be needing saving?" Gajeel shot back

"Me, I just said so, idiot." Yuri said

Gajeel gritted his teeth as they were now head butting foreheads.

"**Ok knock it of you two. Gajeel we will now be beginning training but what will you be doing Yuri?" Metalicana said**

Yuri stopped glaring at Gajeel and thought about his question.

"Well first I'm gonna need some equipment for training then I'll be working first on my chakra control and taijutsu, I'm weaker than an Academy student now proof from when I was attacked by that Vulcan yesterday." Yuri said

"Which I had to save you from." Gajeel teased

"Oh shut up iron face, when I get back my monstrous strength you are so going down pipsquek." Yuri said

"Yeah like you can defeat me." Gajeel said challenging.

"We'll see about that bro." Yuri said

"Oh we will sis." Gajeel said

"**Enough already I said. There's a nearby town heading north where you can get what you need Yuri, Gajeel go accompany her and when you got everything you need, come back here so we can start on your training and Yuri can start on hers. I'm afraid I cannot teach you Dragon Slayer magic for you're body is too mature to be taught." Metalicana said**

"It's ok. Come on Gajeel let's go. I have a lot of training to do to get back my old powers." Yuri said

"Fine.." Gajeel said groaning as they left to head to town. Metalicana smiling as he watched his children argue again as they left.

The nearby town Metalicana said was called Oak Town .It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It was almost castle like with the way it stayed uphill.

"So where do you want to start?" Gajeel asked

"Well I need to work on my taijutsu and chakra control, chakra control doesn't really have much items that I need so let's start with what I need in taijutsu and weapons. For taijutsu I will need speed for my style so I need weights but I don't think they use that very common here so I'll just use gravity seals so I need scrolls and ink." Yuri said

"You could have just said that." Gajeel said. So doing the mature thing, she stuck out her tongue and Gajeel rolled his eyes at her childishness as they headed to a stationary shop.

After a few minutes of looking for scroll and ink instead of paper and pen, they payed gor their materials using the money Kami gave.

"Ok now what?" Gajeel asked

"Well let's look for a blacksmith shop. I'm gonna have to make my own weapons there." Yuri said

"Fine." Gajeel said

So they headed to a blacksmith. It wasn't really big since most people who needed armor bought them at stores so it was mostly just the blacksmith making custom made orders. The man looked about 30 with his beard and dirty clothes from working. They approached him.

"Excuse me sir." Yuri asked politely

The man stopped his working to look at them but when he saw kids he frowned.

"Go away kids, this isn't a place to play and I go things to do." The blacksmith said returning to his work.

"We're mages and my sister here needs equipment." Gajeel said

"Then go buy at a store I need to make this sword for a nobleman before tomorrow." The man said

"I want to make my weapons." Yuri said bluntly

The man then stopped his work and looked at her.

"You know how little girl?" the man asked

"Yes" Yuri replied. She remembered when Ten-Ten's father taught her back then. The man then pondered on this.

"Fine then, the name's Shintaro and tell you what if I like what you make you can use my workshop any time you like."Shintaro said

"Thank you Shintaro-san my name is Yuri." Yuri said

"Ok then you can start your work over there in that room while I work. I'll check on you later." Shinataro said as he went back to work.

She nodded her head and turned to Gajeel.

"Gajeel I'm gonna take some time here so why don't you head back and train with Dad while I work." Yuri suggested

"Ok then." Gajeel said heading out

Yuri then went to the room Shinataro said she could use. She then went to the work table and spread out 4 blueprints. One contained the basic shuriken, kunai and senbon. The second was the plans for Sasuke's old Kusinagi blade. The third was her mother Kushina's katana. And the last was her father Minato's special tri-pronged kunai for the Flying Thunder God Technique. The last 3 will be difficult to make since they were personalized, she wanted to really live up the shinobi way although it will take a lot of time to learn those techniques but she loved a good challenge. The most difficult to probably make was the Kusinagi since it was said to be even cut adamite but the one probably hard to learn will be the Hiraishin. Well she had time, besides it will take a while before she started learning those, she had to work on the basics first after all. She nodded and started to work.

By the time Yuri finished, it was past lunch time already. But she was overjoyed by her work that she didn't mind the rumbling of her stomach. She was laying out her new weapons in the table when Shintaro re-entered the room.

"Whoa kid, did you make these?" He said gesturing to her new creations. She was able to create 20 shurikens, 25 kunais and 30 senbon needles as well as Kushina's katana.

"These I have never seen before." He said holding up a shuriken "But they seem very dangerous if used right as well as that katana." He said

"Thank you." Yuri said. They really weren't that impressive, the shurikens and kunai were only normal in sharpness, the senbon needle were slightly thicker but her mother's katana turned out well. But to someone who have never seen these before and considering my age must have seem pretty impressive.

'Well its better than last time and I could still use some improvement.' Yuri thought

"Well you did good kid so a promise is a promise, you can use my workshop anytime you like" he said placing the shurikens back. "Kids these days" he said shaking his head as he left the room.

Yuri then gathered up her weapons, using a storage seal she just made to store them. Her fuinjutsu skills seem to be okay, let's just hope it still is when she makes the Flying Thunder God mark seal. When she exited the building she found Gajeel already waiting for her leaning on a street lamp with his arms folded. He would have looked cool if he wasn't a 7 year old and looked freaking adorable trying to look cool.

"There you are. You really did take a long time there, hope it was worth it, you missed lunch because of that." He said

"Yup, I was able to make a fair amount of basic weapons and my mother's katana." Yuri said smiling at her work

"Good for you then, now let's go! Metalicana's making me smash boulders with my hands till it turns to the Iron Fist and it hurts damn it!" Gajeel grumbled

"Hah! That's nothing I used to smash boulders 3 times my size with just my bare hands with 1 punch and no chakra." Yuri bragged

"Yeah let's see if you could still do that now." Gajeel aid

"Wait till I get my powers back. I'll use a chakra enhanced punch on you and not heal you till you beg on your knees." Yuri said

"We'll see about that, big sis" Gajeel said

"Oh its on ,little bro" Yuri said

They continued to glare teasingly and argue not realizing that they already walked in to the forest and back home.

"**Enough already kids, ok Gajeel repeat the exercise I told you. What about you Yuri? Where will you be training?" Metalicana said**

"I'll be training over there most likely near the river if I finish tree walking and start on water walking." Yuri said

Metalicana nodded and she headed of to train.

"Ah this should be a good place." Yuri said to herself as she dropped all of her materials.

'First I should start a few laps and push ups and sit ups with the gravity seal' Yuri though

She then took out a few scrolls and her ink bottle and brush and started writing just like how Jiraiya taught her to. She was after all the twin among them two who took a liking to seals, Naruto preferred learning the Rasengan more than seals.

'That should do it' she thought. It was just a simple gravity seal to increase her gravity 2x, a good replacement for weights so when she releases the seal and returns to her normal gravity, she'll be faster and stronger. She pushed chakra to it and she suddenly felt heavier, bringing her to her knees.

'Man this is really heavy, but she'll be used to it in no time with a few laps.' She thought

It took a while for her to adjust to the new weight to even be able to walk and stand but when she did she started jogging through out the forest. It was difficult to run with all the trees so she also had to jump from branch to branch from time to time.

'Speed is an essence for a kunoichi like me. To be able to do the chidori, the Hiraishin, my taijutsu style and more speed is important. When I get used to this I'm making it heavier every week probably.' She thought as she finished running 100 laps in 2 hours.

After that she did at least a hundred more push ups and sit ups to get used to her new weight. It was already 3'oclock by the time she finished.

'Oh man! It's 3 already and I only finished warming up.' She thought 'Ok, now time for chakra control' she thought

She did the hand-sign to gather chakra to her feet .

'Just like mom and Sakura said, I need to concentrate and focus on the tree, too much will send me backwards and too low will make me slip.' Yuri thought facing the tallest tree she could find

Once she had a grip on her chakra to her feet, with a kunai in hand, she started walking and when she got it, started running up the tree, but halfway through she lost her control, feeling herself slipping, she slashed her kunai to mark her progress and back flipped landing gracefully on her feet.

'Well I made it half-way, but last time I was able to do it to the top in one go, damn those bijus ruining my chakra control with their enormous chakra like Naruti-nii' she thought

She sighted, finding out the problem in this situation won't help her like all the other problems. She'll just have to practice and practice to adjust in her new condition.

So she continued practicing and practicing. The poor tree now had a lot of marks and slashes from her parctise, but she was able to do it, she reached the top. By the time she was finished it was already getting dark.

'Seems I won't be doing water-walking today. I haven't even practiced weapons yet.' She thought falling in her knees and a depressed cloud appeared on her head as she anime cried.

"This is more difficult than last time." She sighted as she picked up her things and headed to the clearing to check on her crazy brother and dragon father. On her way she also fished for dinner, knowing Gajeel will probably forget to catch while he practiced.

When she entered the clearing she saw Gajeel attempting to crush a boulder at least twice his size. Of course he failed and bruised his hand.

"**You have to turn your hand to an iron pole before it makes contact with the boulder Gajeel."** Metalicana said

"I'm trying damn it." Gajeel said

"Heh looks like I still made more progress than you, little brother" Yuri said

"Oh man… what were you able to do." Gajeel said frustrated that she did more

"I did a few laps to get back my speed and did tree walking." Yuri said

"I thought you said you were gonna do that walking in water and what will walking up trees do?Sure its cool that you can walk on water, trees and walls but what good will it do."Gajeel said

"Well for one my opponent won't be able to do it since nobody here knows chakra , I mean have you ever seen any human stand on water? Second it's a chakra control exercise so when I use an attack it won't waste chakra and the attack would have more damage. Besides, my enhanced chakra infused punches require precise chakra control." Yuri said

"Here give me your hand and I'll show you another thing chakra control can do."' Yuri said

Gajeel held out his bruised hand and Yuri placed her open palm on top of Gajeel's. Then a green glow appeared on Yuri's hand and covered Gajeel's wound. When the green glow disappeared, Gajeel raised his fist to see the bruise gone.

"It's called Mystic Palm and it's a medical jutsu. It's not only for healing also. There's the chakra scapel which can both heal and attack and damage a person's nerves which can immobilize them." Yuri explained

"Cool trick." Gajeel said

"Come on, I caught dinner for us but your cooking it." Yuri said

That night Yuri, Metalicana, and Gajeel ate in peace and slept under the stars.

The first week in Fiore, Yuri already made her regular schedule. Wake up, eat breakfast, argue and clash egos with Gajeel, run around a bit to pick up speed, a few hundred push ups and sit ups, practice chakra control which she was no mastering the water walking, eat lunch, practice her new taijutsu which she made herself , a combination of the Gentle Fist and the Senju taijutsu, she was still working on it though as she wanted to apply her strength in it once she finished chakra control and last was to practice a few Justus but only E to C rank jutsus, nothing big yet.

She was now currently writing the new gravity seal as she was now accustomed to her old one. She sent chakra again to it like last time and like last time, she felt heavier again.

Today she was planning to up her training a bit. She then unsheated her mother's katana. She wanted to learn kenjutsu next. She placed her 2 katanas in her hand and faced a tree. She then started to hack and slash the tree. Doing it in a fast manner. Sadly the tree couldn't handle it and fell down. Quickly she backflipped to face another tree and ran at it. After a few minutes she grew tired at it and panted already placing her hands on her knees.

'Ok that's enough' she though. She turned around and looked at the now destroyed trees full of cuts and marks.

'Ok now for doujutsu.' She thought

She then started to concentrate chakra to her eyes. Her eyes and started to go white as veins started to bulge in her eyes.

"Byakugan" she said. Her vision was now different and was making her head spin. She could now see in a 360 degrees, she could even see Gajeel and Metalicana training which was 30 meters away. She then closed her eyes and stopped the path of chakra as her eyes returned to their violet color.

"Ok that's one." She said

She then stood straight again and closed her eyes and sent chakra to her eyes again. But this time when she opened her eyes it wasn't white or violet anymore, it was red with 3 black commas.

"Sharingan" she said. Her surroundings then started to look slow, she could see the fall of leaves in slow motion and the swaying of the plants in the wind. She again closed her eyes and stopped the chakra as her eyes returned normal.

"Ok now last but certainly not the last."

She sent chakra to her eyes again and it turned a deeper shade of violet with black ripple like patterns. Her vision didn't change but it was the more powerful among the two, it would give her multiple abilities after all. She again stopped the pathway.

But when she did she suddenly felt exhausted from the strain of doing the 3 greatest doujutsu. Her vision started to turn black and she fainted

When she woke up, like the first time she fainted , she was greeted by the sight of Gajeel's face on her. But instead of head butting him, she flicked her finger on his forehead sending him a few meters back.

"Damn why do you always have to injure my head when you wake up." He said rubbing his head. She just stuck her tongue out at him and got up on her feet.

"Man.. I guess my body isn't strong enough to handle doujutsu yet. What a drag.." she said

"Well you'll just have to train and train more I guess." He said "And so will I if I wanna keep up with you." Gajeel said

"Yeah you're right." She said smiling lazily at him.

* * *

**So there you have it thank you for reading. –Anime4kicks13**


End file.
